


Wrecked

by Lyri



Series: Lyri's Sterek Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney Movies, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri/pseuds/Lyri
Summary: Stiles wants to watch Disney movies
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Lyri's Sterek Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782067
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Wrecked

  


“Why are we watching _Wreck-It-Ralph_?”

“Because.”

“That's not an answer, Stiles.”

“Because I want to?”

“Stiles.”

“Because you missed it.”

“What does that even mean?”

“You have a shitty childhood, okay? Or adolescence, whatever. So I'm fixing that.”

“With Disney movies?”

“With _new_ Disney movies you haven't seen.”

“You're gonna make me watch _Frozen_ , aren't you?”

“And _Brave_ and _Tangled_ and all the rest.”

“Why?”

“Because it's what people do, Derek. They relive their childhood as often as they can, but you had give your childhood up earlier than most. You missed a lot.”

“I'm going to kiss you now.”


End file.
